1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound-insulating partition wall. The invention also relates to an method for assembling such a partition wall.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent, or at least to limit sound annoyance, sound-damping or sound-insulating devices are commonly used to absorb or reflect sound waves. Such devices are available in various types and qualities. For example, this sound reduction can relate to noise produced by traffic, but can also merely be intended for the relative sound-insulation of a room in a building. In these rooms, it is possible to position a partition wall as a separate partition wall or as a partition in a room, in order to separate the room into two (or more) smaller rooms. If the partition wall is used as a partition wall or as a partition in a room, the partition wall usually comprises a supporting structure and a sound-insulating panel joined to the supporting structure. However, the partition wall described has several drawbacks. One important disadvantage of the partition (wall) described is that relatively few incidental sound waves are (completely) absorbed and/or reflected by the panel. A substantial part of the incidental sound waves on the conventional partition wall will pass through the panel and therefore be audible (possibly in a damped form) on the side of the panel that is turned away from the source of the noise. Here, the panel is used as a transmission medium to conduct the sound waves. Therefore, the partition wall described will hardly provide any noticeable noise reduction and will generally only, or at least mainly, function as a partition wall to separate the relevant room.
It is an object of the invention is to provide a partition wall with an improved sound-insulating capacity.